


Shovel Talk

by theartificem



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem
Summary: The picture was a bit blurred and taken from quite a distance. You could see two women, standing close to each other, one of the woman's arm wrapped around the other. They were smiling, no they were laughing, eyes on one another, not a care at the busy city around them. They were walking out of a Chinese restaurant at around past 9 and they obviously had a good time.Nothing wrong with two women going out for dinner right?Nothing's wrong except for the fact that they were obviously on a date and that’s Lena Luthor, CEO of  L-Corp, wrapped around Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide Media Reporter.(or, Cat talks to Kara about her relationship with Lena.)





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 8 months ago but only finished it until kara's pov. Then i opened it a while ago and finished lena's pov in like 2 hours. I always have this HC that cat knew lena back when they were still in metropolis, and that she has a soft spot for a younger lena.

It was a barely unrecognizable picture.

Well, that’s what Kara keeps on saying to herself ever since she saw that picture on the cover of several tabloids since yesterday.

The picture that’s hasn’t left her mind the moment James called her into his office and wordlessly handed her the paper.

It was a bit blurred and taken from quite a distance. You could see two women, standing close to each other, one of the woman's arm wrapped around the other. They were smiling, no they were laughing, eyes on one another, not a care at the busy city around them. They were walking out of a Chinese restaurant at around past 9 and they obviously had a good time.

Nothing wrong with two women going out for dinner right?

Nothing's wrong except for the fact that they were obviously on a date and that’s Lena Luthor, CEO of  L-Corp, wrapped around Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide Media Reporter.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _How are you feeling?”_

“Fine, I guess?” Kara answers, phone in one hand and pen in another. Lena’s voice somehow makes her feel better. It’s been 26 hours and 19 minutes since the picture came out and with all the lectures, and stares, and gossip that she’s had to face, Kara wouldn’t call this the best day ever.

_“I’m sorry,-”_

“Nope, no, no, no,” Kara immediately raises her hand in the air while shaking her head, the pen in her hand flying to the other side of the room near James’ office. “Don’t even think about apologizing. It isn’t your fault, and besides,” Kara shrugs, walking over her pen to retrieve it. “It’s bound to happen soon.”

“ _Yes, but still.”_ She hears Lena sigh on the other end of the line. _“This isn’t how I imagine your mom knowing.”_

Kara shrugs again as she walks back to her spot in the corner. She remembers last night, her phone started ringing while she was eating with Alex and when  _Eliza_ appearedon the caller id, Alex started making a beeline for a door mumbling something about an emergency at the DEO while still holding her plate.

“Me neither. But! Eliza is very cool with it. You know she loves you. You’re one of the few people aside from Alex that she can talk science.. Stuff with.” Kara finishes lamely, trying to reassure her girlfriend. “Although she was very concerned if she’ll see paparazzis outside her house too. I had to convince her for like ten minutes that no, no one's going to follow her and she’s not going to be the next Kris Jenner.”

Lena lets out the breathy laugh that Kara loves and she bites her lip to stop herself from smiling too hard. Making Lena laugh was one of her favorite things and she would never get tired from hearing the sound of her voice so happy and so young.

“How about you?” Kara asks. “How are you feeling?”

She hears Lena shift in her seat. _“Darling, don’t worry about me. I’m used to it.”_

Kara opens her mouth to reply but a blur of familiar blonde hair that appears in her peripheral vision stops her. She turns her head and almost drops her phone.

Cat Grant is walking towards James’ office. Wearing a blue blouse, slacks, four inch heels, and a louis vuitton bag over her shoulder, looking very, very, tan.The atmosphere in the office quickly changes and Kara looks around, sees everybody staring at Cat because well, she was gone for a long time. Cat lowers her sunglasses and glares at Annie from marketing and everybody suddenly looks down and gets back to work.

“Holy cow, Ms. Grant’s back.” Kara whispers into the phone. Her eyes on Cat as she saunters into James’, well her, office.

 _“What?”_ Lena sounds shocked. _“Did you know?”_

“No I didn’t!” Kara answers while watching James greet Cat nervously. “I’m just as shocked as you are.” Cat takes off her sunglasses, puts a hand on her hip and she sees James fiddle with the end of his tie. “Oh god, she’s doing _the hands on hip_ pose. It means she’s not happy.”

_“Do you think she came back because of..?”_

“What? Pfft. No.” Kara answers nervously. Cat wouldn’t come back unannounced because her former assistant was dating the CEO of L-Corp, right? “I mean, I know she’s dramatic, but she’s not _that_ dramatic. She’s just probably here because of business stuff.. You know.”

As if on cue, Cat turns around and her eyes land on Kara’s. Kara gulps as she feels Cat’s glare on her. She looks at James and he mouths _get over here_ to her. The whole office is quiet and she can feel everyone looking at her and Cat.

“I have to go,” Kara whispers to her phone. “She wants to talk to me.”

 _“Okay,”_ Lena says softly. _“Good luck.”_

Kara slowly makes her way to Cat and James, she tries to level out her breathing as she fixes her hair. Eve gives her a pitying look as she walks past her. “Hey, Ms. Grant,” Kara greets her nervously, stepping into the huge office. “I didn’t know you’d be back so soon.” Cat just stares at her and Kara gulps. Oh boy, she’s _really_ upset.

“James,” Cat calls over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off Kara. “Close the door on your way out.”

James nods and walks out of the room, giving Kara’s shoulder a light squeeze as he passes by her. Kara watches him for a second and turns back to Cat, who’s still glaring at her.

The giant doors close with a soft click and suddenly it's too quiet. “You look good Ms. Grant.” Kara adjusts her glasses. “I mean not that you don’t look good everyday, but yeah. Being in the sun looks good on you. You look more relaxed.”

Cat sighs and rolls her eyes. “Yes, I suppose Hawaii has been fun.” She reaches in her bag and pulls out a magazine. Kara’s eyes widen as she realizes what she’s holding. Cat carefully places the tabloid on her desk, twirling it so the cover faces Kara.

“Do you know they sell copies of _National City Gossip_ in Hawaii?” Cat asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh wow, no,” Kara answers. “That wouldn’t make much sense since National City Gossip focuses more he-”

“I was lying, Kiera. They don’t. Do you know how I got this copy?”

Kara shakes her head.

“This copy came to me while I was lying in front of the beach, drinking mimosas at one in the afternoon. I was on the verge of relaxation, Kiera. I wasn’t thinking about anything else, until a waiter that looked like Oscar Isaac handed me this.” Cat says, jabbing her finger at the tabloid in her desk, making Kara flinch. “Apparently, this issue is so shocking that my assistant decided to buy a copy, put it in a plane, and have me read it personally.”

“Ms. Grant I don’t think I understand,” Kara says, wringing her hands together. “I know it’s still an issue but we weren’t doing anything wrong, I didn’t do anything that would put the CatCo name to shame.”

Cat leans back in her chair and looks at her with an unreadable expression in her face. It’s the face that she has when she’s thinking about something and Kara’s not sure if she should run or not. Maybe she could pretend to pass out.

“Kiera,” Cat says slowly. “I know you’re a sincere person. I know you have a giant heart, and if we’re being honest here, I know you have the goodness of a _hero.”_ Kara gulps and looks at anywhere but Cat. “But, what I do not know is if your intentions are true.”

“My intentions?” Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together as she snaps her head back up to look at Cat. What was she talking about?

Cat nods and leans forward. “Yes, You’re intentions,” She taps her index finger at Lena’s head in the tabloid. “With her. Because you’re a reporter now, Kiera. And she,” Cat points at Lena’s picture again. “Is a favorite target of reporters like you.”

Oh.

Kara reaches up to fix her glasses. Ms. Grant is apparently asking her if her feelings for Lena are sincere or if Kara’s only using her to get more quotes. She’s so confused and a little offended to be honest.

“Ms. Grant with all due respect,” Kara says, trying not to raise her voice. “I would never do anything like that.” She looks at Cat straight in the eye and raises her chin, channeling her inner Supergirl. “I love being a reporter but I lo-” Kara stops and takes a deep breath. “Lena is important to me. And I would never hurt her.”

Cat studies her for a moment and Kara stares back, trying so hard not to break eye contact. After an agonizing minute of staring at each other, Cat Breaks the silence.

“Okay.”

Kara feels her shoulders slump with relief. Cat holds up her hand.

“But, I’m watching you. I forgave you after breaking my son’s heart, do not break my trust again.”

Kara smiles for the first time since seeing Cat. “I won't, Ms. Grant.” She takes a step closer to Cat and clasps her hands together. “So, I was just wondering, you know-”

“Spit it out, Kiera. You know I hate the mumbling.”

“Did you really just give me a _shovel talk_?”

Cat sighs and nods.

“Did you know that I knew her even before I came here?”

“Yeah, she told me that she met you while you were still in Metropolis. And that you sometimes talk to each other.”

“Did you know that she invited me to her debate competition when she was in college?”

Kara’s eyes widen with shock, she thought that Lena and Cat were acquaintances. She didn’t know that they were at least friends.

“Well I suppose I could tell you the story, but first get me a drink.” Cat says, motioning her head to the mini bar by the shelves.

“Ms. Grant it’s ten in the morning.” Kara says carefully. “Do you want a latte from Noonan’s instead?”

Cat glares at her again and Kara takes a step back. “Kiera, my phone has been ringing non stop ever since that picture of you came out and honestly I am this close-” Cat holds up her thumb and index finger to emphasize her point. “-to throwing my phone outside. So get me something to soothe my nerves before I completely lose it.”

Kara nods quickly and heads to the bar. She pours some scotch and ice in a glass and heads back to Cat, handing her the drink. She takes a seat as Cat drinks the liquor.

“It was sometime after her father died and her brother started going crazy,” Cat explains as she stares out the window, a wistful look on her face. “She was in college in MIT, top of her class and captain of the debate team.” Cat takes another sip and Kara feels her heart swell with pride for Lena. “So, she’s part of this fancy debate competition. Apparently it’s a huge deal, there were students competing around the world and they were doing it in Manchester.” Kara nods, urging Cat to continue. “And coincidentally, I was there in London for Fashion Week. I didn’t even know she was there, so imagine my surprise when I get an email from her, inviting me to her competition if I wasn’t doing anything that night, since her mother couldn’t come because she had business to handle in Metropolis and she didn’t want the extra tickets to go to waste.”

“Did you go?” Kara asks quietly.

Cat nods, still staring of the horizon of National City. “I did, it was obviously a very important moment for her. I told my assistant to cancel all my plans and to book me a flight to Manchester as soon as possible. I also asked her to find the biggest bouquet of plumerias and send it to Lena. Then I went to her competition, watched her destroy everyone and win first prize.” Cat smiles at the memory. “I was so proud of her. I still am.” She turns her head to look at Kara and narrows her eyes. “And I could not for the life of me understand why her mother could not appreciate what a brilliant daughter she has.”

Kara leans forward and rests her elbows on top of Cat’s desk and sighs loudly. “Her mom is an awful person.”

Cat leans forward, her face still angry. “Oh Kiera. Awful is such an understatement. That woman is a reincarnation of Satan himself.” Kara flinches at the memory of Lena saying the exact same sentence. “Do you who I saw after that?” Kara shakes her head. “That night, I went back to London since I still had to go to the after party. So, I’m walking inside The Strand guess who I bump into? Lillian. Fucking. Luthor.”

Kara feels herself gasp. “But you said she has business in Metropolis?”

Cat nods and Kara feels herself getting angry at Lillian and she’s glad that Lillian’s rotting in jail right now. She was such a terrible mother to Lena and Lena doesn’t deserve that because she’s kind, and sweet, and smart and she deserves nothing but happiness.

Cat finishes her drink and leans back in her chair. “A lot of people don’t know this, Kiera, but I care for Lena. I’ve known her before she went through puberty and before her life went to hell. I’ve seen her when her father died. I’ve seen her when her brother killed all those innocent people. Now I couldn't even imagine how she must feel when she put her own mother in jail.”

“She feels terrible.” Kara mumbles, remembering all those nights after Lillian’s conviction. Lena would wake up in the middle of the night crying and Kara would hold her until she fell asleep again.

“I know.” Cat answers gravely. “That’s why I came here to make sure that you.” She points her index finger at Kara. “Won’t let her go through that kind of pain again.”

“I won’t, you have my word Ms. Grant.” Kara says in her most serious voice.

They hear a beep and Cat fishes her phone out of her bag. She opens the screen and sighs dramatically. “Pardon me, Kiera but I have to check some emails.”

Kara stands and smooths her hands over her slacks. “No worries, Ms, Grant. It was great seeing you again.”

Cat rolls her eyes as she scans her phone. “Stop being so sappy, it’s not like we didn’t see each other for ten years.”

Kara laughs. “But, still. I’ll see you later Ms. Grant.” She turns around and starts walking to the door when Cat voice stops her.

“Kiera.”

She turns around to face Cat, a questioning look in her face.

Cat’s eyes are still glued to her phone as she holds up two fingers. “Schedule me a meeting with Lena Luthor in two hours.”

Kara tilts her head to the side, her eyebrows scrunching. “I don’t think she’s available today. I mean she has a meeting with that French Investor-” Cat fixes her with a pointed stare and Kara stops talking. “I’ll call her secretary right away.” She quickly says. Cat gives her a smug smile and Kara resists the urge to roll her eyes as she steps out of the room. She walks to her office, phone already in her ear.

 _“Hey,”_ Lena picks up after the first ring. _“How did it go?”_

“It was… Unexpected.” Kara answers. “Oh! Are you free in about two hours?”

_“No, why?”_

“Well, you better clear your schedule.” Kara explains. “Because you have a visitor. A very persistent, and very scary visitor who could make me lose my job that I love so much.” She says in a dramatic voice, adding her famous pout even though she knows that her girlfriend can’t see it.

 _“Are you serious?”_ Lena says and she hears papers shuffling on the other end. _“Can’t she come by tonight instead?”_

Kara plops down her chair and puts her feet up the desk. “You know she doesn’t take no for an answer.”

_“I’m not sure I can-”_

“Please?” Kara begs in her saddest voice. “You know how she is and she was giving me _the_ look, Lena. The same look she gave me when she asked me why I should keep my job when she could just replace me with a mannequin that dresses better.”

She hears Lena groan loudly at the other line.

_“Fine. But you’re calling Jess.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

She had just finished sending an email when she hears voices outside. Lena sighs and runs a hand over her hair as she listens to Jess’ muffled voice having an argument with whoever was outside the door. She told Jess that Cat Grant is dropping by and to make her wait for a few minutes since she needed to email the investors she cancelled on. Suddenly the doors burst open and Cat walks inside, a frazzled looking Jess behind her.

“I’m sorry Ms. Luthor I told her to wait a minute but she wouldn’t listen.” Jess says, adding a pointed look at Cat who looks unfazed. Lena makes a mental note to give her a bonus the next payday.

“It’s fine Jess,” She says with a small smile. “I was just finished.”

Jess nods and makes her way to the door. She opens it and stops, facing back Lena with a smile. “Oh by the way, some flowers just arrived, should I put them in the vase?” No need to say who they’re from since they all know that there’s only one person who sends Lena flowers.

“Yes please, thank you Jess.” Lena says, trying to hide her own smile. Jess nods again and closes the door, leaving Lena with Cat.

Cat sits down and looks around Lena’s office with pursed lips. Finally she faces Lena and removes her glasses,dropping them into her purse.

“With all the money you have you couldn’t even hire an interior designer to put some color in this place.”

Lena rolls her eyes. “I run a tech company, not a magazine company. I don’t want to make people feel welcome when they come here, I want them to feel the opposite.”

Cat says nothing, her eyes wandering over at Lena’s desk. They land on a picture frame by her left. It’s a picture of her and Kara on her birthday a month ago. Lena has just finished blowing her cake and Kara gave her a kiss on her cheek, James quickly snapped a shot, capturing the smile on her face. Lena feels herself blush as Cat stares at the picture.

“And yet,” Cat says in an amused voice. “Someone feels so welcomed here. So welcomed that I heard she spends more time here than in her own office.”

Lena laughs, the blush on her cheeks deepening. “Only for her though, and you Ms. Grant. You’re also always welcome here,” She adds, her eyes softening. “But could you please schedule an appointment with Jess next time, that poor girl’s already having a hard time with Kara’s sudden visits, I don’t want her blood pressure to go up.”

Cat rolls her eyes, giving her a fond smile. “I’ll think about it. You know I like the dramatic effect of a surprise.”

Lena sighs. “Now I know where she gets it from.”

Cat smiles proudly. The same smile, that Lena realizes, that she gave her when she won first place at her debate competition years ago. Cat takes Lena’s hand and her expression turns serious. “Is she good to you?”

Lena nods, grip on Cat’s hand tightening. Cat may be snarky and mean but she was also some sort of mother figure to Lena. A mother figure who has a really weird way of showing that she cares. “Yes, she’s so good, and sweet, and amazing. I’m so lucky to have her.”

Cat releases her hand and pats it. “Okay, but if she does something I could- I don’t know, make her life harder and transfer her to accounting.”

Lena laughs again. “Thank you but don’t worry. I’m in good hands.”

“Okay,” Cat fishes around her bag and hands her a box of macadamia chocolates. “From me and Carter. I’d ask her to give you this but I have a feeling that it probably won’t reach you.”

She takes the box with a chuckle and puts it in her desk drawer. It’s been a long time since she’s seen Cat’s son. “Thank you, how’s Carter?”

“Asking for you and Kiera non-stop ever since we landed. I don’t know if he knows but it’s better if it came from both of you than me, which reminds me of the main reason why I’m here.” Cat rests her elbows on top of Lena’s desk and gives her a look. “I already made reservations at _The Republique_ at 7p.m. later. Don’t be late. I don’t know if you’ve already eaten there but we managed to eat at the owner’s restaurant in Paris. Carter loves the macarons and I must admit they’re quite exquisite.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. The restaurant literally just opened a week ago, Kara's heard plenty of good reviews about the food since she’s been raving about it non-stop. How Cat managed to grab a reservation, she’ll never know. “And what if we already had plans?”

Cat smirks as she stands up. “I know you’ll make time for me.”

“I guess I can fit you in my busy schedule.”

“Good, because I can’t wait to hear how my former cardigan-wearing assistant managed to woo Lena Luthor, CEO and heir of L-Corp.” Cat replies as she walks towards the door. Her hand touches the steel handle and the other puts her sunglasses back on. “Don’t be late.” Then she opens the door and walks out.

Lena sighs and picks up her phone. She presses Kara’s name on the contact list and puts the phone by her ear. After two rings Kara answers with a muffled _Hey babe, how did it go?_

“Have you picked up your blue dress from the dry cleaners yet?”

“ _Uhm,_ ” She hears Kara thinking at the other end of the line. “ _Honestly, I can’t remember, I think I asked Alex to pick it up, or Winn? Why?”_

“Because,” Lena answers smugly. “Apparently we have a reservation at _The Republique_ at 7 later with Cat and Carter.”

“ _What?!_ ” She could literally hear Kara’s jaw drop. “ _Oh my god! Ms. Grant is the best! I’m gonna finish this article so I could go home early and find my dress. But if I don’t find it, is the purple one with the lace sleeves okay? I don’t want to look under-dressed._ ”

“Hmm,” Lena taps the side of her chin, pretending to be thinking. “I suppose but I really like the blue one.”

“ _Fine, fine. I’ll make some calls. Why you love that dress so much I’ll never know._ ”

“Because,” Lena leans back in her chair, her voice dropping down in that sultry tone that always makes Kara a bumbling mess. “It’s easy to take off.”

As expected, Kara starts mumbling and stuttering. Lena decides to let her out of her misery and let her get back to work. “Goodbye, Kara. I'll see you tonight.”

She hangs up and grabs the box of chocolates that Cat gave her. Lena opens the box and takes a small piece. She takes a small bite as she grabs her phone and sends a quick text to Cat.

 

 **Lena Luthor (12:20):** _Thank you. Not just for the chocolates, but for everything._

 **Cat Grant (12:21):** _Does this mean CatCo can have an exclusive?_  
  
**Lena Luthor (12:25):** We’ll see. :p


End file.
